The National Fractionation Center will continue to serve the scientific community by carrying out sufficiently large scale protein preparations for those outside investigators whose research is hampered by the limited availability of purified blood proteins. The Center will continue to develop a new plasma fractionation system in order to recover those labile plasma proteins which are inactivated by the classical Cohen ethanol process.